Ideología del tomate
by yummycupcakes
Summary: ¡No puedes huir, no puedes esconderte y menos de un tomate! Es así como lo veía Naruto. Sasuke pensaba que era una simple exageración. ¡Drabble!


**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata.**

**¡Disfruten este cortito one-shot!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_capítulo único_

**Ideología del tomate**

.

.

.

Naruto torció la boca en completo desagrado.

—El tomate es una verdura, cómo decirlo... ya sabes, muy ewww, ¡¿cómo puedes beber un jugo?!

Sasuke ignoró completamente el comentario y continuó tomando del envase, dando tragos particularmente largos con el fin de molestar al revoltoso rubio. Éste cubrió la boca con la mano, aludiendo a arcadas que le producía el sonido del zumo al deslizarse por la bombilla, pensó en irse a charlar con Kiba mas decidió esperar por una respuesta convincente, sí, siempre insistió en el tema de la extraña afición y no iba a dejarlo ahora que tenía al moreno al frente para saciar las dudas.

El aludido finalmente liberó de los labios la pajilla blanca con rayas rojas, y pestañeó con tranquilidad.

—Hay muchas razones —contestó con simpleza, cogiendo aire—. Es una baya redonda, de superficie lisa y brillante. —Observó con fijeza la cajita cuadrada donde había tallado un pequeño tomate al centro, lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, frunciendo el ceño—. Muy nutritiva.

Ya parecía un demente actuando de esa manera.

Naruto abrió la boca, pasmado y golpeó con la mano el pupitre, dejando en evidencia el descontento.

—¡Pero no lo entiendo' _ttebayo_! —exclamó—. Amar el _ramen_ es una cosa, pero ¡el tomate! ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando tienes una herida en el dedo y te cae jugo? ¡Duele!, no le veo lo productivo —escandalizó.

El moreno bufó, fastidiado. Comenzaba a cabrearse. Ya se lo había dicho un montón de veces antes, muy distinto era que no comprendiera la razón del gusto, de hecho, llegó a explicárselo (parte por parte) comparando el gusto por tragar ramen. No, el idiota no lo entendió después de todo. Sasuke carraspeó e intentó ignorarlo pensando en las tareas pendientes que tenía en casa, no obstante ahí continuaba Naruto preguntándole del tomate, haciendo gestos de desagrado, tan revoltoso como siempre. Molestándolo.

Contó hasta diez... diez veces y explotó mentalmente.

Estaba por mandarle un zape en la cabeza o amenazarlo (muy a su modo) y comenzar un probable pleito en pleno receso, cuando una chica de cabello largo se acercó a ambos muchachos, interrumpiendo con un didáctico comentario que los dejó perplejos:

—Naruto-kun, además, el tomate posee bastantes minerales y vitaminas como el B1, B2, B5 y la vitamina C. —Hinata sonrió tímida, elevando el dedo índice, al rato lo ocultó, avergonzada—. P-podrías intentar añadirlo a tu dieta, ya que haces deporte.

Naruto se sorprendió por la acotación y el chico malhumorado, Sasuke arqueó una ceja ligeramente y la taladró con la mirada, como si la intervención le hubiese desagradado al máximo, ella pensó que así era y no supo cómo disculpase por la actitud entrometida que floreció de pronto, pero se equivocó, ya que a lo segundos él después afirmó de manera breve con la cabeza, dándole apoyo.

—Hn, exacto —murmuró, aliviando a la estudiante. Se sentía complacido que por fin alguien secundara la ideología del tomate.

En cambio, el chico de bigotes se colocó de pie, alterado.

—¿A ti también te gusta, Hinata-_chan_? ¡Demonios, esto es contagioso! —gritó a toda voz, atrayendo la atención de los más cercanos—. ¡Huyan de aquí! Sakura-chan, corre, corre por tu vida —dijo a la fémina, exagerando demasiado y ahí sí, Sasuke tuvo que lanzarle un golpe que lo dejó tumbado en el piso. Se arrastró como un herido de guerra por el suelo oscuro del salón—. Yo te protegeré del tomate... —susurró lastimero, quedando bocabajo, moribundo.

Sakura rodó los ojos desde la distancia y pasó de él.

El Uchiha volvió a lo suyo imperturbable, sentándose cómodamente en la silla.

Mientras que la fémina de orbes blanquecinos esbozó una risita con disimulo y acercó distraídamente la bombilla a la boca para beber un sorbo del refrescante zumo de tomate, con lo nutritivo que era, no podía desaprovecharlo.

—Lo siento, Uchiha-san —mencionó ella por su comportamiento fisgón (oír las conversaciones ajenas no era lo suyo), observando atenta el alboroto de Naruto.

Él se encogió de hombros y apoyó la mejilla en la mano—. Olvídalo.

Ahora eran dos.

Y la ideología del tomate seguiría extendiéndose.

**-o-**

Sakura susurró al oído de Naruto, bajito.

—¿Está comprando un jugo de tomate?

El aludido asintió, serio, sin apartar la mirada de la máquina de bebidas que estaba en el pasillo de la escuela.

—Te dije que era contagioso. Primero el _teme_ contamina a Hinata, ahora ella sigue comprando jugos, ¡ewww! —sacó la lengua.

La chica alzó las cejas, sorprendida, dando cabida a la posibilidad de la idea absurda que días atrás expresó el chico rubio.

—Creo que tienes razón, tonto —dijo media convencida—. Yo prefiero la lechuga.

Naruto sostuvo la hipótesis.

—Huyamos, Sakura-chan.

—Vale.

Sasuke, quien se acercaba a la máquina, pero de café, los vio correr como locos hacia la salida. Suspiró cansinamente, echando una par de monedas a la ranura.

**FIN**

* * *

**de dónde rayos saqué esta idea? waaah, enloquezco por segundo. ****Ideología del tomate, para mí esa es la explicación del gusto que sufre "saske", no hay otra. ¡Nadie me lo explica! así que saco conclusiones solita, ajaja. Así que las dedico a los fans del SasuHina y NaruSaku =)**

**Bueeeh, espero que guste esta idea cortita =3 me entretuve escribiéndola... ¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**MUAAAAAK :KKKKK**


End file.
